Papa
by ShokunDAYO
Summary: Papa! Papa! Sesaat setelah memungutnya di panti asuhan itu. Aku memang senang ketika gadis cilik itu mulai memanggilku sebagai Papa dan mengakuiku sebagai keluarganya sendiri. Tetapi seiring berjalannya waktu, entah mengapa aku merasa muak dengan panggilan itu! Papa huh? Maksudmu aku ini ayahmu atau—ayah dari anak-anakmu?/Chap1up/PEDO!MADAxTEEN!HINA/DLDR/RnR please?
1. PROLOG

Warning_**Warning**_Warning_**Warning**_Warning_**Warning**_Warning_**Warning**_Warning_**Warning**_Warning_**Warning**_

Nggak tahu mau ngomong apa. Yang pasti jangan gebukin Sho-_kun_ karena akhir-akhir ini banyak _publish_ fic baru yang nanggung karena cuma _prolog_ aja #dor

Yang pasti hawa-hawa liburan telah tiba ngebuat Sho-_kun _berada dalam kesuntukan karena nggak ada kerjaan. Jadilah beberapa plot gajebo yang tiba-tiba tring-tring di otak Sho-kun. Sekali lagi _prolog_ fic ini dibuat selama ujian Sho-_kun _berlangsung. Jadi Sho-_kun_ nggak tahu kalau ternyata votingnya yang menang _**SasuHina**_ jadi untuk SHLovers harap bersabar ya QAQ Sho-_kun_ juga lagi bingung cari ide. Sementara silahkan nikmati fic ini dan fic _'Sister'_ sambil menunggu Sho-_kun _yang lagi bertapa mencari ide #lebay

.

.

.

_**Papa! Papa! Sesaat setelah memungutnya di panti asuhan itu. Aku memang senang ketika gadis cilik itu mulai memanggilku sebagai Papa dan mengakuiku sebagai keluarganya sendiri. Tetapi seiring berjalannya waktu, entah mengapa aku merasa muak dengan panggilan itu! Papa huh? Maksudmu aku ini ayahmu atau—ayah dari anak-anakmu?**_

.

.

.

_**Papa**_

_**PROLOG**_

_**Disclamer Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story by N.A a.k.a Sho-kun**_

_**Pair: PEDO!MADA X TEEN!HINATA**_

_**Rated: M for next chapter**_

_**Pair: WARNING: OOC, AU, TYPO, BAHASA KLISE, BORING, DLL**_

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**_

.

.

.

"Papa!" Kuhentikan langkahku ketika mendengar panggilanmu. Koridor panjang yang awalnya penuh dengan suara langkah sepatu yang bertabrakan dengan lantai marmer berubah hening takkala orang-orang yang mengikutiku turut menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik untuk membungkukan badan dan sedikit ber-_ogiji_ padamu. Dengan malu-malu kau membalas salam mereka sebelum akhirnya menghambur kedalam pelukanku.

"Papa!" Panggilmu lagi penuh dengan nada riang. Tangan-tangan mungilmu mulai bergerak melingkari badanku dan mencengkramnya erat-erat. Tidak terlalu fatal memang tapi pelukanmu yang ringkih itu dengan mudah dapat membuatku kesulitan bernafas. Pelan-pelan aku mulai melepaskan diri dari pelukanmu membuatmu sedikit mengerucutkan bibirmu lucu karena penolakanku.

"Ke-kenapa papa tidak bilang kalau kemarin pergi selama seminggu?" Intrograsimu padaku sambil memainkan kedua jari telunjukmu didepan dada seperti kebiasaanmu di saat gugup. "Pa-papa tidak ada disini saat ulang tahunku yang ke delapan be—"

"Papa ada urusan saat itu. Papa harap kau mengerti." Elakku padamu tanpa meminta maaf sedikit pun akan keabsenanku pada ulang tahun yang kedelapanbelasmu. Kuamati raut mukamu yang berubah kecewa sehingga tanpa sadar tanganku terangkat untuk mengusap surai-surai indigo milikmu yang berantakan karena kejadian yang membuatmu harus repot-repot berlari menyusuri koridor rumah untuk menyusulku. "Kau marah?"

Kulihat dirimu menggeleng, berusaha untuk menyembunyikan rasa kecewamu padaku. Kepalamu tertunduk dengan poni rata yang menutupi sebagian wajahmu, membuatku tidak bisa menerka apa yang sebenarnya kamu rasakan. Kulepaskan tanganku yang mulai terasa nyaman menyentuh rambutmu karena takut semakin lama menyentuhnya semakin aku tidak dapat untuk melepaskannya. Kamu mendongakan kepalamu sekali lagi dengan tatapan memelas seakan tidak rela saat tanganku meninggalkan puncak kepalamu. Aku tercekat, pelan-pelan kuhela nafasku panjang-panjang berusaha untuk mengenyahkan setiap pemikiran kriminal yang tiba-tiba hinggap dalam kepalaku.

"Papa? Tidak apa-apa?" Dengan ekspresi wajahmu yang polos kau berusaha menanyakan keadaanku. Apakah kau tidak sadar bahwa sikapmu yang seperti ini yang membuatku—

"PA-PAPA? PAPA MA-MAU KEMANA?" Teriakmu sekali lagi melihat diriku yang tiba-tiba berbalik untuk berjalan menjauhimu. Suara-suara sepatu kembali membahana bergema dalam koridor panjang tersebut. Aku tak berani menoleh, walaupun aku sempat mendengarmu yang melayangkan protes terhadap orang-orangku karena mereka melarangmu untuk mengejarkan dengan alasan pekerjaanku. Kau berteriak memanggilku, samar-samar aku mendengarmu bahwa kau ingin aku menemanimu untuk menganti waktunya yang tidak kuhabiskan bersamamu dimalam ulang tahunmu.

"PAPA! PAPA!" Panggilanmu terus terngiang dalam kepalaku. Aku menggeleng, sumpah aku tidak suka suka dengan panggilan itu. Kenapa kau harus memanggilku dengan panggilan seperti itu? Papa! Papa! Sesaat setelah memungutnya di panti asuhan itu. Aku memang senang ketika gadis cilik itu mulai memanggilku sebagai Papa dan mengakuiku sebagai keluarganya sendiri. Tetapi seiring berjalannya waktu, entah mengapa aku merasa muak dengan panggilan itu! Papa huh? Maksudmu aku ini ayahmu atau—ayah dari anak-anakmu?

.

.

.

_Another gajeness level max plot from _Sho_-kun_

Fic '_Sister'_ belum kelar diketik, tapi udah ada fic baru lagi~  
Maafkan kesuntukan Sho-_kun_ yang ngebuat Sho-_kun_ jadi bikin beberapa prolog cerita pas ujian! #lol ketahuan deh nggak belajarnya

Dan sekali lagi otak **Oji-con** Sho-_kun_ keluar! Nggak tahu kenapa makin lama makin parah aja nih penyakit! Tapi nggak apa, selama _oyaji_-nya kece-kece kayak Madara sih Sho-_kun_ mau-mau aja hahaha!

_**So, Bagaimana? Fic ini aneh nggak ya?**_

Bagi pendapat kalian sama Sho-_kun _donnnng! Ya? Ya? #_puppy eyes no jutsu _

_**From: Sho-kun**_


	2. Chapter 1

Warning_**Warning**_Warning_**Warning**_Warning_**Warning**_Warning_**Warning**_Warning_**Warning**_Warning_**Warning**_

Akhirnya ada ide juga buat ngelanjutin fic _gajeness level over 9000_ ini

Maaf ya semuanya karena ternyata berubah jadi _multichap_ juga #ngikutin fic sebelumnya

Dan maaf kalau semakin aneh

.

.

.

_**Papa**_

_**Disclamer Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story by N.A a.k.a Sho-kun**_

_**Pair: PEDO!MADA X TEEN!HINATA**_

_**Rated: M for next chapter**_

_**Pair: WARNING: OOC, AU, TYPO, BAHASA KLISE, BORING, DLL**_

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Papa?" Pelan-pelan Hinata mendorong pintu kayu mahoni yang menjulang besar didepannya. Gaun tidurnya yang berwarna putih bergerak-gerak mengikuti kaki jenjangnya saat kakinya melangkah memasuki kamar pribadi milik Madara Uchiha. Kedua tangannya mengenggam erat boneka beruang berukuran besar yang dihadiahkan Madara pada ulang tahun ke 14-nya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Madara terkejut mengetahui bahwa Hinata untuk kesekian kalinya kembali menyelinap kedalam kamarnya. Sambil mencoba untuk menenangkan gejolak libidonya yang tiba-tiba saja mengebu-gebu, Madara menurunkan kacamata bacanya dan menutup buku tebal yang berada dalam pangkuannya.

Hinata tidak menjawab. Dengan langkah kecil-kecil Hinata mencoba mengapai kasur _kingsize_ Madara. Setelah menarik selimutnya terbuka, dengan cepat Hinata menyelinapkan tubuhnya mencari kehangat dan tempat ternyaman untuk memulai mimpi indahnya dibalik selimut tebal milik Madara.

"Hey!" Panggilan Madara menarik kembali Hinata yang sudah dalam posisi tidur-tidur ayamnya. Bergumam tidak jelas, Hinata mencoba menampik tangan Madara yang menepuk-nepuk pipinya untuk membangunkannya. "Kau sudah besar Hinata, umurmu sekarang-"

"18 tahun, Pa. A-aku sudah tahu." Dengan enggan Hinata membuka satu matanya dan mendapati bahwa Madara tengah asyik memandangnya dengan siku yang tertahan dikasurnya dan tangannya yang menopang pipinya dengan posisi badan menyamping. "Te-tetapi aku belum cukup besar untuk tidur dalam cuaca itu!" Tunjuk Hinata pada jendela besar tertutup tirai merah yang samar-samar memperlihatkan kilat yang menyambar memberikan kesan kontras cahaya _flash _pada langit malam.

Madara terdiam. Kepalanya ikut menoleh menuju arah telunjuk Hinata yang teracung. Benar saja, kenapa Madara lupa? Bukankah tadi siang dia sudah melihat ramalan cuaca yang mengatakan bahwa badai tropis akan mengempur Konoha malam ini? Sudah tahu Hinata sangat takut dengan malam-malam seperti ini dan pasti akan merengek meminta diizinkan tidur satu tempat dengan Madara. Kenapa tadi Madara tidak mengunci pintunya saja? Apa dia sengaja membiarkan pintunya tidak terkunci agar Hinata dapat dengan mudah jatuh kedalam pelukannya?

"Tapi kau tidak bisa tidur disini, Hinata!" Setelah mengeleng pelan untuk mengenyahkan pikiran anehnya Madara menghempaskan tubuhnya kesamping Hinata, kemudian menyilangkan tangannya dibawah kepalanya sebagai tumpuannya. Pelan-pelan Hinata beringsut dari tempatnya sambil menarik selimutnya yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, Hinata menopangkan kepalanya pada dada bidang milik Madara.

Madara mematung. Sungguh, dia tidak tahu sampai kapan dirinya bisa menahan diri. Disini diatas dadanya-yang masih terbalut piyama hitamnya- rambut Hinata terasa menggelitik menimbulkan sensasi aneh yang belum pernah dirasakannya. Belum lagi beberapa helainya menempel pada kulit telanjang dilehernya. Yang lebih parah lagi, entah sengaja atau tidak, Hinata menggunakan jari-jemarinya yang ramping untuk menyusuri tiap lekuk dada atletis Madara yang tercetak jelas didepannya.

"Ku-kudengar papa sekarang sudah punya teman kencan. A-apa itu berarti aku akan punya _mama _baru?" Dengan nada gemetar Hinata mencoba menanyakan hal yang sangat menganggunya mengalihkan pembicaraan Madara yang sebenarnya sudah mengusirnya . Tangan Hinata mencengkram kuat piyama sutra Madara, membuat jejak kusut karena remasannya yang berlebihan. Gawat! Dengan kepala langsung dibenamkan sedekat mungkin dengan dada Madara membuat Madara mudah sekali merasakan gerakan bibirnya.

"Ya." Jawab Madara datar. Pandangannya terasa tidak ala walau hanya melihat satu titik dimana lampu kristal besar miliknya bergelantungan memantulkan cahaya kilat yang menyambar berkali-kali. Masih mencoba untuk menyamarkan debaran jantungnya, Madara menjilat bibirnya yang tiba-tiba kering untuk menetralkan kegugupannya. "Kau senang?"

"Tidak!" Balas Hinata lantang secepat yang dia bisa. Tangannya menghentak dada Madara, membuatnya terasa sesak dalam waktu sepersekian detik. Sesaat Madara meringis karena sakit, sebelum akhirnya menyadari bahwa Hinata telah berada diatasnya dengan bertumpu pada dadanya. "Pu-putuskan dia!" Hinata mencengkram kerah kemeja Madara kemudian menguncangnya pelan.

"Hinata, hentikan!" Madara menarik tangan Hinata yang mencengkram kerahnya membuatnya terlepas setelah akhirnya Madara mengelus lehernya yang sedikit sakit karena tarikan Hinata. Tetapi dengan membabi buta Hinata kembali mencengkram kerah Madara membuat Madara mau tidak mau kembali merasakan susahnya mengambil udara untuk memenuhi paru-parunya lagi.

"Ti-tidak sebelum papa memutuskannya!" Ancam Hinata sekali lagi. Mata bulannya bersirobok dengan mata _onyx _Madara. Terlihat garis tipis berwarna violet berkilat-kilat saat menyuarakan suara hatinya yang paling dalam.

"HINATA LEPASKAN!" Bentak Madara membuat Hinata kembali bergeming dan mulai melepaskan genggamannya dengan patuh. "Uhuk-uhuk! Kau hampir membunuhku!" Protes Madara terbatuk-batuk merasakan bahwa tarikan dikerahnya berubah menjadi cekikan halus.

"Ma-maaf!" Gumam Hinata dengan pandangan hampa sarat akan luka. Madara sibuk menstabilkan tarikan nafasnya yang masih terputus-putus. Sehingga tidak sempat melihat air muka Hinata yang sedih tetapi sedetik kemudian Hinata sudah kembali menggunakan topeng wajah kalemnya.

Madara merubah posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk. Masih sedikit terengah dan terbatuk Madara dengan rakus meraup udara sebanyak yang dia bisa untuk mengisi kekosongan organ pernafasannya. Bukan hanya cekikan Hinata yang membuatnya sulit bernafas, tetapi pernyataan posesif Hinata-_nya _juga membuat nafasnya seakan-akan tercuri.

"Kau gila!" Tuduh Madara setelah mendapatkan kembali detak jantungnya yang teratur. "Kau ingin besok pagi surat kabar memuat berita seorang anak membunuh ayahnya huh!?" Tanya Madara sakartis dibarengi tatapan tajam yang dihujamkan langsung pada Hinata. "Kau cemburu?" Dan kemudian Madara merutuki kebodohannya yang tiba-tiba menanyakan hal yang aneh. Cemburu? Kenapa Hinata harus cemburu?

Hinata mengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat Madara yang masih terlihat mengelus lehernya. Alis tipisnya saling bertaut, mukanya mengeras sampai akhirnya bibir _pink-_nya terbuka dan berucap lirih.

"Ya. A-aku cemburu." Hinata memainkan surai indigonya dengan cari telunjuknya membentuk lingkaran ikal acak sambil menjilat bibirnya yang kecil. "Na-nanti mama baru itu memonopoli papa." Merajuk, itu yang Hinata lakukan sekarang. Mulutnya sedikit mengerucut membuat Madara mau tidak mau mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Hinata agar tidak semakin tergoda untuk melumat dan mencicipinya. Oh tidak! Madara menautkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat, dengan mata terpejam Madara mencoba berkonsentrasi. Tenang Madara, Hinata cemburu bukan berarti dia menginginkanmu seperti kau menginginkannya, bisiknya dalam hati.

"Tapi kau senangkan ada yang memberimu perhatian le—"

"Cukup papa!" Hinata memotong perkataan Madara dengan cepat. "A-aku tidak butuh yang lainnya. Dan aku jamin papa juga tidak membutuhkan yang lain." Hinata menumpukan kepalanya pada lengan Madara yang menyanggahnya tubuh kekar itu agar mempertahankan posisi duduknya.

Hening, yang terdengar hanyalah gerakan jarum pendek jam antik yang terpasang apik didinding kamar Madara. Jarum pendek yang bergerak membuat beberapa lingkaran bulat sempurna sepertinya tidak dihiraukan oleh dua insan yang masih berkutat dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Sampai akhirnya setelah mengumpulkan keping-keping keberaniannya, Hinata kembali memulai pembicaraan.

"A-apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk menyakinkan aku hanya membutuhkan papa dan se-sebaliknya?" Hinata menyentuh lengan Madara membuat Madara mau tidak mau tenggelam dalam pesona kesungguhan mata bulan Hinata. "Uhm- maksud aku, Cuma ada a-aku dalam hidup papa." Ralat Hinata dengan muka merah padam. Untungnya cahaya temaram kuning dari lampu baca Madara yang terletak dinakasnya tidak mampu menjangkau jarak Hinata. Muka tomat Hinata pun dengan rapi tersamarkan.

Madara mengeram, mengacak rambut hitam panjangnya frustasi. Apa maksudnya ini? Hinata mencoba menggoda imannya. Apa maksudnya perkataan tadi?

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang kumau!" Geram Madara menggeretakan giginya kuat-kuat dan bergelut untuk bisa mengendalikan pikirannya yang mulai menggila. "Kau tidak tahu bahwa aku menginginkan-" Buru-buru Madara membungkam mulutnya sendiri. Ya ampun, jangan sampai Madara kembali menyuarakan isi hati bejatnya. Baru saja Madara akan membuka aib bahwa setiap malam fantasinya dipenuhi oleh gambaran Hinata yang mengerang dan meneriakan namanya diatas ranjangnya yang basah.

"Aku bisa!" Tantang Hinata tanpa ada sedikit pun keraguan dalam sorot matanya. "Aku bisa memenuhi keinginan—uuuhhhh" Kalimat Hinata terpotong dengan tarikan Madara dilengannya dan tanpa aba-aba Madara menempelkan bibirnya dengan kasar dan tergesa-gesa. Bibir mungil Hinata pasrah dalam invasi Madara yang tiba-tiba. Tidak ada penolakannya, Hinata hanya memejamkan matanya mencoba meresapi setiap inchi pergerakan bibir Madara yang mengesek bibirnya. Pelan-pelan Madara mengigit kecil bibir bawah Hinata memaksa Hinata memberikan akses baginya untuk memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut Hinata.

Perang lidah tak dapat dihindari. Keinginan untuk saling mengecap rasa candu membuat Hinata dan Madara saling membelitkan lidah lunaknya satu sama lain. Tercampurnya saliva keduanya ternyata tidak membuat mereka jijik. Yang ada malahan kesan erotis yang timbul dari decakan lidah mereka yang bertaut ganas. Tangan madara sendiri sudah terbelit diantara rimbunya surai indigo milik Hinata membawa Hinata untuk lebih masuk kedalam _deepkiss _yang dilakukannya. Pelan tapi pasti Hinata mulai mendesah dan mengerang dalam ciumannya. Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal karena Madara tak kunjung memberinya kesempatan untuk menghirup udara baru. Tangannya memukul-mukul dada Madara menuntut agar segera dilepaskan. Madara yang sadar akan hal itu segera melepaskan Hinata dan mendorong Hinata menjauh.

"Kau lihat sekarang! Kau tak akan bisa!" Madara bergerak gelisah menenangkan tubuhnya yang mulai terbakar. Sepertinya sentuhan bibir milik Hinata merangsang hormon prianya untuk diproduksi lebih banyak sehingga jangan kaget kalau ternyata _junior_ miliknya sudah setengah terbangun dari tidurnya walaupun tertutup oleh celana panjang katunnya.

Hinata sendiri masih terdiam memegangi dadanya yang terasa sakit. Bukan karena sesak nafas yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya, tetapi karena Madara yang langsung melepaskan pelukannya seolah-olah menolaknya. Hampir saja tangan Hinata terulur untuk merangkum wajah Hinata, tetapi dengan sengaja Madara menepisnya membuat dada Hinata berdenyut semakin sakit.

"Pa-papa membenciku?" Tanya Hinata takut-takut, kedua tangannya disilangkan didepan dada berusaha untuk menekan rasa sakit yang semakin ketara.

"Sangat." Jawab Madara singkat.

"Ke-Kenapa?"

"Karena kau tidak menginginkanku seperti aku menginginkanmu." Ujar Madara lirih membuat _amnesthy_ Hinata melebar dalam sekejap. "Ck, sudahlah sebaiknya kau keluar dan tidur dikamarmu!" Perintah Madara cepat sambil menarik selimutnya dan hampir kembali dalam posisi tidurnya tapi sigap Hinata kembali menarik selimut yang menutupi hampir sebagian besar tubuh Madara dan menghamburkannya ke lantai secara acak.

"Hinata jaga sikap—"

"Ke-Kenapa papa bilang aku tidak menginginkan papa seperti yang papa inginkan?" Hinata bertanya ketus dan sudah berada diatas Madara dengan tangan yang bertumpu disamping kiri-kanan Madara dan kaki yang mengengkang Madara persis disisi-sisi perutnya. Hinata mengangkat tangan kanannya kemudian mendaratkannya tepat dipipi tegas milik Madara. Madara sendiri membatu, Madara tidak menyangka bahwa Hinata dapat berbuat seberani ini. Jarak mereka semakin menisbi kala Hinata mulai menekuk tangannya membiarkan pelan-pelan tubuhnya menempel pada tubuh Madara. Madara panik! Oh tidak! Dada Hinata yang ranum itu mulai menempel pada dadanya menghadirkan rasa kenyal nan hangat.

"Hina—" Madara hendak protes, tetapi terbungkam oleh ciuman kecil Hinata. Bukan ciuman, hanya kecupan-kecupan kecil dibibir Madara dari Hinata membuat Madara bisa merasakan basahnya bibir Hinata akibat perbuatannya tadi.

"Papa—" Ujar Hinata lirih disela-sela ciumannya."Ka-kalau papa masih belum percaya kalau aku menginginkan papa seperti papa menginginkanku. Ma-maka malam ini aku akan membuktikannya. Aku mencintaimu." Deklarasi Hinata membuat Madara semakin tercengang dan kehabisan kata-kata.

.

.

.

Hwahahaha~  
Berhubung di ff '_Candy_' Madara yang menyerang Hinata, disini kebalikannya ya

Nanggung _endingnya_? Iya, Sho-_kun_ juga tahu, makanya tunggu _chapter _depan biar nggak penasaran #siapa juga yang mau nunggu

Siapa yang akhirnya menguasai permainan ranjangnya, hwahahaha #mesum kumat

Oh iya, Sho-_kun_ tahu kok Sho-_kun_ masih punya utang ff SasuHina, _but please_ jangan ngejar-ngejar Sho-_kun _seolah-olah Sho-_kun_ lagi ngeredit panci. Semakin dikejar semakin _**haro-haro**_ buat mikirin idenya. Yang ada malah tokoh lain yang bermunculan #lirik folder dan udah ada 2 cerita mentah dengan tokoh cowok berbeda

Yah, pokoknya mohon perngertiannya ya

Sho-_kun_ cuma manusia biasa yang cepet bosan. Kalau _pairnya_ SasuHina terus Sho-_kun_ bosaaaan

_**Btw, nyuwun ripiuwnya ya ;D  
Ditunggu cantik/tamvan**_

Dan yang terakhir—

_**MARI KITA MAJUKAN DUNIA PERFF-AN DENGAN HINATA-CENTRIC! MARI KITA BUAT CERITA DENGAN MAIN CHARA HINATA MENJADI LEBIH BANYAK DARIPADA MAIN CHARA *PIIIP! AKKKHHHHH! SUMPAH GUE BENCI DIAAAAAAA! #ngamuk kumat #abaikan**_

_Ps: abaikan segala kegilaan Sho-kun karena Sho-kun obat warasnya habis belum beli lagi _

_**With Love-Shokun**_


End file.
